Highschool DxD vault ideas
by NotSoSlimSh4dy
Summary: My vault full of ideas for Highschool DxD crossovers. Anyone can use these and since it isn't challenges I cant get in trouble.
1. DxD-BL

Borderlands/DxD

Main character must be a male siren

Must have mastery over his powers (must either chose Borderlands 2 skill tree or a brand new one)

Must be transported to the DxD universe via vault explosion

Must join a peerage but keeps his siren powers at full mastery

Only one female relationship

Mustn't have an emotional background that will make everyone cry like a bitch

Isn't fazed about killing anyone

No guns allowed


	2. DxD-HP

HP/DxD

Voldemort in the DXD world

Magic and parseltongue kept

No yaoi

No sacred gear

Can be evil or grey

Must join a peerage but not rias gremorys peerage or be a pure blooded devil from a non-pillar family or a fallen angel

Must use dark magic

Can have lemons

Must only have 1-4 girls as lovers


	3. DxD-SAO

High school DxD/Sword Art Online

A brand new single player virtual reality game comes out called Mythical beings

Main OC has to be a guy

Doesn't replace Issei

Makes his own character must be either human or half human

Must have Boosted Gear

Has to have a game levelling up system

Must follow canon but it can have its own twists

Must join a either Rias, Sona or Serafalls peerage

Doesn't have to be a harem if it is 6 girls max must have his king and or Serafall

When he gets reincarnated he mustn't be able to log out and he's has to physically become his character so everything is the same as before he just bleeds and his enemies don't shatter

Must follow through light novels

Must get a familiar your choice


	4. DxD-The Breaker

The breaker/Highschool DxD

At the end of The Breaker Shi-Woon Yi leaves Korea and goes to japan

Goes to kuoh academy (Issei - 17, Shi-Woon - 18, Rias - 18)

Still practices martial arts

Can join Sona or Serafall

When he gets revived his Ki centre is healed allowing him to use Ki again

Doesn't follow canon completely


	5. DxD-WF

Warframe/DxD

Can make it follow the campaign of Warframe or skip it right to the end

Somehow must be transported to the DxD universe

Must be male

Any Warframe you like

Must be a master at CQC and swordsmanship

Must have the nikana

Doesn't have to join a peerage

2-4 girls max in the harem

Or if you want to you make it an DxD character gets transported to the Warframe universe and make it follow that campaign

2-4 girls max in the harem

Must be male

Any Warframe you like

Somehow transported to Warframe

Can make it follow the story of DxD or skip it right to the end

Can be any species you like


	6. DxD-X-overs

DxD/ x-over

Born during great war

Bael house member

Has PoD

Isn't running for heir position

Male OC

Pureblood devil

Not harem or yaoi

Goes exploring different dimensions because while looking for peerage members after the great war and civil war

Male and female peerage members

Can follow canon of the universes he goes to or just turn up helps for a bit grabs a friend and leaves


	7. DxD-Foz

DxD/FoZ

Male OC

Oldest son of lord and lady Gremory

Born 1600 years before canon

At the age of 200 gets summoned by Tabitha and becomes her familiar

Follows canon but has major changes due to his presence

Marries Tabitha when she becomes Queen

Uses magic to go home

Returns just as raiser and rias are getting married

Breaks up marriage

Makes Tabitha his queen with evil piece

Not harem

Must have a backbone and isn't afraid to kill people

Tabitha is at the level of high class/low ultimate class while OC is high ultimate low super devil


	8. DxD-FateStay

Highschool DxD – fate/stay night

When Shirou destroyed the Holy Grail a black hole was which sucked in Saber. Saber was spat out into the DxD dimension two years before the start of canon. While in return she saved her saviour Rias gremory from a marriage agreement with Riser while also facing her feelings with her master Rias gremory.

Joins Rias peerage as her second knight

Yuri pairing between Rias and Saber

Can stray from canon

No other characters from Fate/stay night

Doesn't need lemons

Issei can still be in a harem

Since its Yuri they can use magic to get one another pregnant with the other girls DNA with their being a chance of having boys since magic is infused into the DNA


End file.
